Planets of Astraeus
The house of Astraeus, as it is known, is relatively new in relation to many of the older Celestials. During initial design of his system, Astraeus took delicate care to evenly spread out the worlds and material around him at an equal distance; it may be overkill (and a tad bit OCD-driven), but it has proven sufficient in keeping the forces of the Void away from his worlds, barring a few instances. He maintains grasp over 5 major realms, as well as the gigantic Grand Belt and all it has to offer. Included within this interested system of happenings is Astraeus's, for lack of a better word, daughter Astrea, who orbits around the five main worlds, acting as a sort of monthly 2nd sun. Aeolus Aeolus; put in place over Astraeus in such a way to look like a crown, this place acts as the Celestial Gateway linking it to the lightways that Astraeus has. It can be attuned to any specific lightway that Astraeus detects activity in, though it can be utilized by the mortal species across the system given they have the means to tinker with its destination, which some do. Alagard Alagard is thought of as the crown jewel of Astraeus's system; its dominant creations, the Ysirians, come from and hold total dominance over this world (shared only with the Undarians). Its climate like most others within the system stay consistent and predictably moderately warm. It is known especially for its massive outcroppings of rock and ore that are still being made use of to this day; it is said that the ores reflect enough light to be spotted from orbit. It is blanketed with colors of green and gray, with a moderate amount of ocean covering the surface. Alagard is home to the Machina Ysirians, Ysirians, and Undarians. Alagard Page Merthia Merthia is a rocky place, for starters. Land mobility is highly limited without proper acclimation and preparation; such is why the civilizations which have evolved grew to love the seas and the skies. The system's tallest peaks and largest mountain ranges are home here, as well as plentiful amounts of raw resources for booming industries to form around. It gets colder as you get up into the skies that the mountains peak at, but such is a necessary risk for those who seek closer contact to Astraeus's light. The world's oceans hold dominance over the world compared to its land surface- and a majority of the land surface is dominated by hills and mountains. Merthia is home to the Eredians, Zelish, and Ulgol. Merthia Page Zugari Zugari is an extremely wet place. Mostly an oceanic world by well over 80%, with what little surface being marshy and swampy, it's almost a miracle a fire could start in such a place. Zugari is known for its bountiful aquatic life, said life being lead by the Zaen'oit in the evolutionary food chain, while the lands spawned the Qaigu. It's a very blue world, with spots of green pointing out the few landmasses on the world's surface- however, you would see dim lights forming underneath the ocean waters. This is both the technology of the Zaeni and the massive coral reefs that exist. Zugari is home to the Zaen'oit and Qaigu. Zugari Page Tagec Tagec is a sizable planet, covered well in various warm climates and biomes. Its sandy deserts are colored a bloody red, and it's covered in depressions deeper than the Mariana Trench. It's fortunately blessed with more hospitable places, such as its great plains and lively savannas. Tagec is home to the Vrev'in and Vakolians. Tagec Page Uuki Uuki is a place of tragedy and military achievement unimaginable. The best analogy to be given is if one species grew to develop weapons whilst many others grew to develop instruments.. it was a slaughterhouse for much of its younger years as a society-bearing world, and yet it survived, producing the Jevari. It is less a rocky world and more a flat world. Its oceans lack the depth and size that other worlds have; it is dominated mostly by vast swathes of lands, some covered by fields of plantlife, and others covered by fields of.. nothing. It is said some of these empty fields bare the remains of past cities, with the foundations of those cities keeping plant-life from taking root nearly as quickly, but only the Jevari would know such a thing for sure. Uuki is home to the Jevari. Uuki Page Astrea A secondary Celestial housed within the system, Astrea orbits around both Astraeus and the core five worlds, acting as a secondary sun, protecting the core worlds from the void more successfully, as well as dealing with infestations within the Grand Belt. The Grand Belt The Grand Belt is considered to be the largest sphere of leftover planetary debris surrounding the Astraeus system. The Grand Belt is home to the Le'ere, the Ruktix, and various space stations and starports. The Grand Belt Page The Grand Belt's Proto-Worlds Avurn Telara Drukonus Sicholia Ilerth Noziri Gapra Chaelara Bilea Ezillon R.A.S Allion R.A.S Vedoclite R.A.S Zeon R.A.S Ranroria R.A.S Geclite